You're the PANTS that I want!
by Raptor-Elephant
Summary: Set after 'SitNoP.' Gee's and Dave's relationship has had its ups and downs since they met but now that she is single will they finaly be able to overcome all obsticals and leave the horn blowing days, ooer, for a good old fashioned relationship? R & R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Set V. Soon after 'Stop in the Name of Pants.' I've tried to make it as real as possible, so hopefully it shouldn't seem too ooc or au.

Of course it is a Dave the Biscuit/Gee fic. I adore Dave, he is the only Dave God for me (and also Georgia.)

I may later be adding some OC's, but we shall see.

Read &v Review.

Oh... Don't own, never will... poo!

**You're the PANTS that I want.**

**One**

**Sunday.**

**6 pm.**

**My 'private' room.**

Hardly bloody private. If I charged rent for everyone who stayed in my room I would be as rich as a millionaire. Richer.

Libby seems to have commandeered by bed as per usual, along with Our Lord Sandra, Pantalitzer doll (well the head anyhoo) and a potato with glasses.

**30 secs later**

Pingy pongoes!

There is a pongy smell coming from there!!

Erlack a pongoes!

And Blimey O'Reilly!

What has Libby been eating that's made her little bottom explode like this? And how come I haven't been offered any of it (the food not the... erlack, you vair, vair gross people!) All I've eaten today is a packet of Midget Gems.

And two Jammy Dodgers.

And a half eaten sausage that I found at the back of the fridge. Yummy.

**5 minutes later**

I've cleaned up my sheets and sent Bibsy on her way to her Den, or Airing cupboard as some people might know it.

**10 secs later**

Peace at last.

**2 seconds later**

I'm bored...

And I have no friends.

Not one single one.

I am alone.

That is le fact.

I have not had one phone call from any of them.

Maybe they have forgotten about me.

Maybe they don't care.

**1 min later **

I'm surprised I haven't heard from Jazzy Spazzy actually. I expected to hear her sweet little voice of the phone saying 'Gee, I'd hate to be you. You must be so depressed. Masimo walked away from you! And you said 'Stop in the name of PANTS!' and Dave laughed. And Masimo walked away!' Actually I would have hung up on her if she had done that.

It's no more than she deserves.

But she's right actually. Well, the Jas in my mind is right anyhoo.

**20 secs later**

Masimo did walk away from me.

Poo and also double merde.

**1 min later**

It seems I barley had the Luuurve God before I lost him. That's probably one of my problems. Not only do I have an extremely large conk (and I must remember to bug Vati into paying for it to be reduced – it's only fair, after all, as it's his fault it's so bloody big in the first place!) Anyway, where was I before I rudy dudy interrupted myself like an interrupting myself person? Ah yes, Masimo! The Pizza-a-gogo Land Luuurve God that I have lost.

It's hardly my fault that I like a laugh as much as the next person. More, as Jas spazzy nickers would say, but shut up Jazzy! Who asked you anyway!

And it's not like it's my fault that Masimo seems to lack in the comedy central vair much.

He is gorgeous... A vair, vair, vair Mr. I wanna snog your face off all night long type of gorgeous. Slightly more so than the sheep snogger who must not be named (clue, begins in R and ends in Obbie) and he was gorgey too!

It is a shame about Robbie though. I still cant belive he cried when I told him Masimo was my one and only. He selfishly made me cry too... Now I feel bad just thinking about feeling bad.

**5 mins later **

I wonder what to do on the Dave the Laugh front?

**4 mins later **

And why is it that I am not all depressed like a sad, depressed person over Masimo.

Well... not much.

Hardly at all.

I've only cried four times today.

That's not depressed. I was worse when Robbie left to snog sheeps in Kiwi-a-gogo-Land.

**2 mins later**

Phoned Jas.

'Jas?'

'What?' – How lovely and polite. Ah well, I am too sad too care. I told Jas this, I said

'Jas, je suis très triste.'

'Pourquoi ?' Why, she asks me. Why?

'Parce que, vous l'idiot, juste parce que.' Was she really asking me why? Wasn't it bloody obvious? Even for Jas who we all know is one leg short of some trousers.

'Right, well I must dash. Tom and me are going on a ramble...'

'Wrong answer!' Jas can be so self absorbed sometimes. I mean, would it hurt to talk to her bestie for a bit? But no, Mrs big nickers has to ditch me from tadpole boy. I told her so.

Anyway, the long and the short of it is she hung up. She can be so unreasonable when she wants.

**7.30 pm**

I wonder if I should phone Dave? I mean, now that I am single. And I mean, he does like me... I think.

But he might be out. He might be on cat patrol or something guyish like that.

**1 minute later**

Phone's ringing. It's like it read my mind.

It better not be Dave the laugh. Please let it not be.

**30 seconds later**

'Hello, heartbreak hotel, manager of suicides speaking.'

'Hey Kitty-Cat, can we speak?'

Damn and double damn.

_Quel est le point_ of praying to Him if He's just going to ignore me and make it be Dave on the phone.

Poo.

And also double poo who knobs on (Ooer!)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thankio Muchio to LaughKittykatForEver for my first review! As I am feeling generous (and I have written it) I shall post the second chapter.

Warning in advance. My chapters will come at strange times more than likley. I will probably update twice a day sometimes, then nothing for a while, then a new chapter and so on and so forth. That's just the way I roll. I get distracted too easily and I am writing this story as I go along, so yeah. Not only that but I am workig on a full length novel (acts, I've finished it, but am working on the second one now,) which I am sending of to an agency next time I go to a post office 

Much Love, Jenny x

**You're the PANTS that I want!**

**Two**

**8.30 pm**

**Outside**

Brrr. It is quite Nippy Noodles out tonight. My shivering has nothing to do with being nervous though. Absolutely nothing. At all. Pas un morceau.

I am a tad nervous though.

Dave asked me to meet him in the park. Apparently we couldn't discuss it in the warmth on the phone, nor in my bedroom where we could be now if Dave wasn't such a lazy arse who couldn't be bothered to pop round mine.

Still, a good old walk in the nature should calm my nerves slightly.

**1 minute later **

Why am I so nervous anyway?

**1 minute later**

Masimo is my one and only, my Luuurve God. Fair dos he dumped me, well actually, not in so many words, but he walked away in disgust which is the same thing, right?

Right.

**8.52 **

**Standing in the park under a tree**

Dave's late. Maybe he wont show.

I'll tell you what, I'm going to have a Nervy B in a min. I feel terrible, all scared and worried.

If only the Ace Gang was with me.

Or my Horn.

**1 minute later **

If Dave's not here soon I'm leaving. I'm parky and vair nervous and to top the icing to the cake, I don't even know why I'm so nervous.

Dave's just a mate. A matey type of friend who so happens to be a guy. A very gorgey guy.

It's not like I fancy him.

Do I?

Oh god... I think I do...

**9 pm **

That's it. I'm going. Au revoir, tatty bye and all that jazz.

**30 secs later**

Oh God... here he comes. He looks as cool as a cool cucumber, in a fridge. Cooler.

**1 sec later**

Why do I feel all jelloid when I see him?

He's not a Sex God, nor a Luuurve God. I suppose he's a Dave God, which has to count for something.

'Hey sex kitty!' Dave said as he approached me. God he is gorgey, my lips plucker up just looking at him. 'Soz about being late, I had to fight through the crowds of girls throwing themselves at me.' Jokey as usual. Great. Good. _Usual_. I smiled, but without humor.

Dave noticed by depressed smile and annoyingly, but ooh so lovely, wrapped me into his arms.

I felt the tears coming as he stroked my boring hair. I must buy some hair dye for it, after all Muti can't stop me if she doesn't know I'm doing it.

'Don't cry, Gee,' he soothed as he held me close. I couldn't help it though, the tears were coming heavily now and the tap was stuck on full blast.

'I'm just – ' I blubbed.

'I know,' he whispered. It's really nice how caring Dave is. It's not in a motherly way (God forbid, that would be beyond the valley of scary and wrong) and it wasn't in an Ace Gang way either.

It was really groovy, in a sort of not-boyfriend-but-occasional-snog-partner-and-all-round-good-egg way.

**Ten mins later**

We're sitting under the tree. My tears have died down now, but I'm still sniffing like an idiot. Dave doesn't seem to mind though, which is a plus.

He's even holding my hand.

Which is still attached to my arm, if you were wondering. He hasn't snapped off my hand so that he could hold it for me. That would be beyond strange.

And painfull.

**1 min later **

'Gee, are you all better now?' he asked softly. It was strange, in a way, to see Dave so serious and sweet. He's always so jokey and dirty.

'A bit,' I answered, wishing the ground would just swallow me up. I was that embarrased. Mind you, if the ground did swallow me, that would please Jas, who is so obsessed with mud and twigs that it is ridiculous, and nobody wants that.

'Good. I just wanted to say that it's Masimo's loss if he doesn't want a groovy, insane yet lovable sex kitty as his girfriend. He probably thinks he's too flash for you, mind you, he is flash. And anyway, you deserve someone better than a handbag carrier. I for one wouldn't be seen dead with one, I'm far too rugged and manly.' I did laugh a bit at that, Dave always manages to cheer me up.

'It's just, I upset Robbie to be with Masimo, and Robbie knew what I was like and liked me anyway.' Ramble on, ramble on, why do I have to ruin things with Dave by talking about other guys.

'I know what you are like and like you anyway too Gee,' Dave said in a very un-Dave like way. I stared at him like a fish, my mouth opeing and closing.

How vair attractive. Not.

'Why are you always so sweet to me Dave?' I asked quietly. I knew the answer, and he knew I knew the answer.

'You know the answer,' he said. I did. I really did.

'But I can really be the Queen B to you sometimes, yet you still stay with me.' I was talking about Queens now... surley Dave can't keep up with my ramblings.

'Ah, but remember, I have a thing for Queens, Gee.' Obviously he can. I smiled slightly, Dave really is lovely.

And quite fit too.

And also my Hornmeister.

'Think about it will you Gee?' Think about what!? Did I just acidently miss something he said? Oh God, what am I meant to be thinking about?

Dave squeezed my hand and leaned in to kiss me (no. 4) before giving me a weak smile and saying s'laters.

Oh no, not the S'laters thing again. What does it even mean anyway?

**5 mins later **

Walking home in a daze. What am I meant to be thinking about for Dave? Surley it must be 'will you be my girlfriend and overall sex kitty?' If it is then the answers yes. Who else do I have anyway? The Luuurve God has abondened me and Robbie is over the otherside of the universe snogging sheep. Do they even have sheep the over side of the universe.

Yes, I reckon. Little green alien sheep with bright pink lippy.

That's what Robbie's snogging.

**6 minutes later**

Let myself into the house in a bit of a daze.

Am I Gee the laugh now then? Should I phone Dave and settle this, say yes and –

'Gee, you have a letter,' Muti interupted my thoughts. A letter? Me? A letter for me? From who?

'Where? Who from?' I insisted. It couldn't be Dave, even Dave the buscuit is not that amazing and fast to have delivered a letter while I was gone. Unless he did it before he met me, which would explain why he was late.

'I don't know, but it's groovy handwriting,' said Muti. I glared at her, regretting my action almost immidiantly. Muti, as per usual, was wearing as little as possible, and what she was wearing was see through.

Honestly, it's not right for a woman of her age to wear such revealing clothes, and with nunga's like hers!

'Can you give it to me then?' I demanded, holding my hand out for the letter.

'Don't be so rude.'

I sighed. I have little patience for the elderly insane.

'Please can you give it to me?' I asked. To my surprise, Muti handed the letter to me. She was right, the name on the front of the envolope was written in groovy handwriting. Handwriting I recognised.

I rushed upstairs, ignoring muti calling me and shut my bedroom door behind me – not that that would stop anyone.

I tore open the letter and stared down at the writing.

**11.30 pm**

Blimey O'Reilly

**11.36 pm**

Have I once again accidently brought two cakes from the cake shop of love?

**12.23 pm**

I've only just stopped staring at the letter.

It was from Masimo.

It said.

_Ciao Georgia,_

_I have, as you say in English, full of regret about walking away from you the other night._

_Scusa for my behavoir. Mi dispiace sorry. Hopefully you will be able to forgive me, no?_

_We must parlare di, talk, about it. Can we meet tomorrow at, shall we say, 6?_

_Please meet me at the cafe._

_I shall, as you say in English, be waiting for you._

_Love Masimo x_

**1.17 am**

What to do...???

I shall never sleep now as I am far too worried.

**1.18 am**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

XxxxxX

**A/N: **Review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thank for all the reviews 

Just so you all know, I really, really dislike Masimo, A LOT. But Gee is Gee and so she'd probably have a harder time ditching him.

Review

**You're the PANTS that I want!**

**Three**

Monday

**8.30 am**

I think I'm going to have a Nervy B. I'm meeting Masimo tonight. At six! To talk! Oh BG why do you do this to me?

I was just considering taking Dave to be my (un-serious) laugh when what should happen but the Luuurve God re-lands? I suppose I shouldn't have taken him walking way from me as a dumping, but how else was I supposed to take it? And then he didn't phone.

Not once.

Oh bum.

Assembly

Honestly, they give you no freedom at Stalag 14! I was trying to have a PRIVATE conversation with RoRo during assembly but Hawkey kept giving us the eye. Not the sticky eye kind of eye, that would just be disturbing.

Anyway, the long of the short of it is that me and Rosie have to report to Slim's after assembly.

She better not give us detention tonight. I must make myself look like a sex kitty for the Luuurve God.

Wait... I'm a sex kitty for Dave the L, not Masimo.

Ooh hells biscuits.

And also merde.

Break

I think Slim has been replaced with an exact replicate in every way except one. She let us off an after school detention!

Honestly officer, it's the truth, I promise.

Who know's what's gotten into her (oo-er) but I hope it stays!

Instead of an after school detention we are having to spent our break and lunch sorting out the gym cupboard. Hardly what you call fun, but at least we get to go home normal time.

German

Excellent! Herr Kamyer time, which means in other words that I can tell the Ace Gang what's happening boy wise.

The gang was full on attention wise while I told them about meeting Dave the L, and our talk.

'So are you like... erm... well is he like... you know... or something?' Oh drone on dither queen. She looked a bit jealous actually. I hope she's not too miffed at me, but she had Dec now, so who cares?

Not me, that's for sure. I have enough to worry about.

'Ellen, I have little patience for your dithering today. Besides, my news is not over,' I announced, quietly. I didn't want Herr Kamyer to try and separate us or anything. Although I'd like to see him try.

'What else is there?' Jools asked, keenly. I paused for effect.

'Spit it out you beardless fool, while we're young please!' RoRo said. It was then that I noticed her fake beard. I never know whether to worry about Rosie or not.

'I received a letter from Masimo,' I said after glaring at the Viking bride to be (in 18 years!) who smiled at me cross eyed.

'What?!'

'Non!' exclaimed Rosie, her beard quite literally dropping off from shock. She dove under the table quickly to retrieve it. Once beard was safety back in place, I continued.

'Oui, mon pally! I'm meting him tonight at six!'

'What about Dave?' asked the fringy one. Oh who cares about Dave, he is yesterdays news! Gone, goodbye, au revoir.

'What about him?' I asked, simply to humor Jas.

'I thought you liked him now?'

'You thought wrong,' I shot back.

**1 min later**

Why did I feel so guilty saying that?Walking home

I'm alone because Jas is officially ignoring me. She is so unreasonable. And violent.

She called me a tart after hearing my story (which I must say was a tad on the harsh side) and then when I tried to explain she pushed my elbow away, which I happened to have been resting my chin on. Needless to say I fell flat onto the table and so not only was Jas ignoring me, but I am now also ignoring her! Ha! Bet she didn't see that one coming!

But now we both have the Mega Hump, which makes walking home increasingly difficult as Jas walks about as fast as the snails that she adores so much (probably – it's nature after all) and so I was stuck behind her all the way home as I have far too much pride to over take her.

**5 pm**

Oh god!!!! I only have an hour, and I need to get to Luigi's in that time too!

**1 minute later**

What to wear?

**30 secs later**

False eyelashes?

**10 secs later**

But I've had bad experiences with boy entrancers around Masimo before.

**10 mins later**

They do look fab though.

**1 min later**

I don't have enough time to dither over clothes. I'll just wear my jeans and a purple top.

**1 min later**

Or maybe a skirt

**2 mins later**

Jeans on. I can't change my mind. I don't have enough time. Oh dear God I'm nervy.

**3 mins later**

Skirt on over leggins. It looks good.

**1 min later**

Lip gloss on, and pout.

Right, I'm ready.

**30 secs later**

SHOES!?

**1 min later**

My black boots look fab.

5 mins laterI've finaly left and am heading to Luigi's.

Corr, it's a bit nippy noodles! My teeth are chattering.

**3 mins later**

If Dave were here he'd...

Wait! Go away Dave! I have Masimo the Luuurve God now! I don't need you and your stupid laughy ways.

**6 pm**

Luigi's

Masimo's already there. God he looks gorgey. Beyond the vally of cool.

He smiled at me when I approached. I smiled back, remembering to suck in my nose as I did so.

'_Cara_, It is, how you say in English, good to see you. Shall we enter?' he gestured to the door and I nodded like one of those nodding dog things (oh god.)

No attempts at the kissing front I see...

We ordered coffees and sat down together.

'Georgia.' Oh no! He sounds so serious! 'You are good friends with Dave, si?' I nodded, wondering where this was going. Surly Dave wasn't right about Masimo. If the Luuurve God asks me if Dave is single I may die.

'That is no good. It is a problem,' he told me.

I blinked.

I actually blinked. Like a fool. A fool who blinked and said no words.

'I really like you _cara_, but if you keep on seeing with Dave then I cannot keep seeing with you.'

What?

And... What?!

He leaned closer to me and took my hand in his. He has such gorgey eyes... so much like Angus... Oh I love him.

But stop seeing Dave? Stop seeing my Hornmeister?

Surly he wasn't serious?

Oh but he was. Deadly serious.

Masimo or Dave?

I can't belive I have to choose.

But I know my answer, if I can only have one then I know who I want.

Before I could speak to reply, Masimo leaned closer, he was going to kiss me. I felt myself melting and was almost lost in his amber eyes.

And that's when Dave the Laugh walked in.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thank you all soooooooooooo much for the reviews! Would name you all but I can't be arsed, sorry (sheepish grin) haha.

Anyway, things will sort themselves out between Gee and Dave, but even I don't know whether it will happen sooner or later. I'm taking a gamble and not planning this fic out too much. Idea's are appreciated if you want to give them, but I can't promise I'll use them.

Much love x

**You're the PANTS that I want!**

Four

**1 sec later**

Dave walked in.

**1 sec later**

Dave. Walked. In.

**1 sec later**

Dave walked in and saw Masimo about to kiss me.

**1 sec later**

Blimey.

**30 secs later**

The look of hurt and betrayal across Dave's face is worse than losing Robbie. Worse than losing Masimo. Worse than (dare I say it?) Angus nearly dying.

I pulled away from Masimo seconds before our lips touched, my eyes only seeing Dave.

Dave.

My Dave the Laugh.

_Mine_.

Our eyes locked only for a moment. Mine pleading, his angry and betrayed. Then he stormed out.

I stood, but as I did I felt Masimo's hand against my arm. Get away handbag man, I said inwardly.

'Leave him, _Cara_.' It was almost a command. I glared at him, snatching my arm away from him. And at the minute I realized that Masimo was nothing that I thought he was. Nothing that I _wanted_...

**1 min later**

_Pant Pant..._

Dave's a fast walker, I'll give him that.

'Dave!' I called after him desperately. Who'd have ever thought that I, sex kitty extrodinair, Georgia Nicoleson, would be chasing after Dave the L. begging him to listen to me?

Not moi, that's for certain.

**30 secs later**

Brill.

Dave's running now.

This is like stuck in the mud, or one of those pointlessly fun kiddies games that I used to play with that Perve, Cousin James.

What's James doing in here? Erlack, get out!

**1 min later**

Running after Dave.

I would have thought that all that jogging I did to entrance the Luuurve God would have made me as fit as a fit person that jogs, but no!

_Huff Puff._

That's it. Desperate times and all...

**1 min later**

Ouch.

**1 sec later**

I just tackled Dave to the ground.

God knows why or even how I managed it.

Dave doesn't look best pleased, that's for sure.

**1 min later**

I'm sitting on him so he can't escape.

'Georgia, get off,' he growled. Was that meant to sound threatening?

'No Dave,' I said. 'You need to listen first.' It was then that I realized my eyes were wet. I was crying!

That's just Fab.

'Dave, it was you who taught me about the General Horn. Before that I was quite happy to just have the Particular Horn for Robbie.' What was I going on about? I would be the last to know as usual.

'Get off me Georgia.'

'No, you're quite comfy.' What?! I continued anyway, despite the fact that I was making little sense. 'Dave, Masimo sent me a letter, what was I going to do, ignore it? Actually, don't answer that. My point is, we were only talking!'

'Didn't look much like talking,' Dave grumbled from underneath me.

'Yes well...' then something struck me. 'Dave, what about Emma? You have ended it with her haven't you?' I glanced down at him. He looked shifty.

Blimey O'Reillys trousers! Dave is still with Emma!

'Not as such,' he answered finally.

'Than why, pray tell, can you be angry at me about Masimo?!' I was angry now, even though I didn't want to be.

'It's different!' Dave snapped. How, I wanted to ask, but through my anger and tears I couldn't find the words.

I moved from Dave, just sitting in the middle of the path. God help any poor fool who tries to get passed me anytime soon.

Released from the weight of me (I'm sure my nose was pretty heavy) Dave finally sat up. He stared at me crying for a while. It was odd, he was just staring at me like a starey person.

Finally he spoke.

'Gee, listen.' I sniffed in response, which he obviously took as encouragement to go on. 'It's different with me and Emma. I would have ended with her if I was certain it was going to go ahead between us. But you're still the same kitty,' he spoke softly now, which broke my heart all the more. 'You're not ready to blow your particular horn, you don't want to be committed, at least not to me.'

'That's not true,' I sniffed.

'Kitty, there will always be some Sex God in the way of us, if it's not Robbie or Masimo then it's somebody else.' He sounded so sad, but he wasn't crying. I don't think I could bare it if her were crying.

'Dave...' I tried to say, but his lips pressed against mine in a gentle kiss. It wasn't even a 4, yet I should have loved it. What upset me more was that I didn't. I didn't enjoy the kiss one bit.

Because it was a goodbye kiss.

A soft, sweet, loving goodbye.

'It's best we don't see each other anymore kit-Georgia,' Dave said when he parted from our far too short goodbye kiss.

'Don't do this Dave,' I whispered, the tears streaming down my face. He looked at me sadly, his hand automatically reaching for my face to brush the tears away tenderly. The next thing I knew we were doing number 6, clinging onto one another desperately, not wanting to part.

But part we did. Reluctantly on both parts – though it was Dave who drew away, I could have snogged him all night.

He was crying too now, but it was harder to see as it had started raining, only drizzling while we kissed, but now it was pouring down on us while we sat together in the middle of the public path.

'Dave...' I whispered, the rain not bothering me in the slightest. 'I want you to know that Masimo asked me to chose between you and him...'

'I understand Gee,' Dave said sadly, standing up. No you don't mister, I said in my head. 'Goodbye,' he whispered and began to walk away. For a moment my voice was lost, was Dave really still going to walk away from me? Even after that kiss?

I found my voice pretty quickly however, when I realized that I had lost the ability to move my legs to stand.

'I choose you!' I called after him, hoping he would hear me over the rain.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews, you guys are fab.

This chapter whould have been up yesterday but I went to the pub and then forgot lol, but I got it up finaly, so oh well.

REVIEW!

You're the PANTS that I want! FiveTuesday

**7am **

How can I go to Stalag 14 today looking like this? My eyes are red and puffy, I can barley see through them.

I don't even remember how I got home last night, all I remember is sitting in the rain and watching Dave walk away from me. I don't know whether he heard me call after him, if he did, he ignored me.

**1 min later**

I think I might tell Mutti that I'm ill, and spend all day in my bed of pain.

**30 secs later**

On the other hand, if I don't go then I'll end up spending all day wondering whether Dave would accidently on purpose try and bump into me after school.

**20 secs later**

Do I want to see Dave though?

**20 secs later**

Ah! I am so vair, vair confused.

**1 min later**

'SEX BUM, SEX BUM!' Oh, fab! Libby has just entered my room of pain, singing one of her personal faverate, 'sex bum.'

'Ginger, up now!' she demanded, a rather scarily stricked look on her face. 'School!' she demanded again. I looked at her in surprise, but not for long. Our Lord Sandra whacked me in the eye.

'Libbs,' I groaned. 'Take Sandra downstairs to mum.'

'Bad boy!' Libby growled at me. I honestly worry about that girl sometimes, what is she learning at nursery? Clearly nothing normal.

**2 mins later**

**The Kitchen**

'Georgia, you look terrible!'

Oh, that's nice. No 'good morrow Georgia, would you like some nutritious breakfast before you so bravely venture outside and to the dangers of school, you brave, brave girl.'

'Thank you Mutti,' I mumbled, in no mood to say anything vair witty and clever to her.

'Are you feeling ill?' She pressed her hand against my forehead. Oh please don't use this as an excuse to call Doctor Clooney.

'Mutti,' I mumbled, trying to duck away.

'Maybe you should go back to bed, I'll call Jas for you if you want.'

Wait... what?!

'What?' I opened and closed my mouth like a goldfish.

'Off you go to bed Gee, I'll phone up the school and Jas and say you're sick today.'

**1 min later**

Did that really just happen?

**1 min later**

Back in my bed of pain. Mutti came in, without knocking as usual. She sat on the end on my bed and put her rested her hand on my leg gently.

'Ow.'

'Gee, no Italian boy is worth your tears,' she said, for once ignoring my apparent 'rudeness'.

'That's why my tears aren't over an Italian boy,' I grumbled, surprising myself with how much I'd said.

'Oh.' Mutti blinked. Honestly, what's the point in parents? Or more accurately, my parents? Normal dads have sheds and pipes, normal mums were proper clothing that actually covers their bodies. Why do I get the odd ones?

'So... who are you crying over?' Mutti asked, incredibly nosily if you ask me.

I rolled over so that my back was facing her.

'Mutti, can you leave now?' I really wanted to be alone.

She sighed in that annoying adult way and stood. 'Okay. By the way, you got about three hundred calls while you were busy sitting in the rain last night.'

'Hmph,' I muttered, uninterested. They'd all have been from the Ace gang, wanting to know how it went with Masimo, but they'll have to wait. I'm not ready to share my pain yet.

**12 pm**

Someone's knocking on the door.

**30 secs later**

Should I answer it? It's probably just the postman.

**1 min later**

'Are you in Georgia?' a voice called through the letter box. Not just a voice. An Italian voice.

Oh my giddy aunt!

Masimo is standing at my door.

The ex Luuurve god... but I could still have him... Dave clearly doesn't want me.

**10 secs later**

Non, no, no, non!

I must stick firm with my decision.

**30 secs later**

To prove that my love is only to Dave, I opened the door in my tellytubby pyjamas.

**10 secs later**

'Georgia, I must know... You ask me to be straight with you and only see you, now I ask the same. You must tell me who you pick? Me or your laugh?'

Blunt and to the point.

Good good.

So why the hell am I crying?

'_Cara_, do not cry,' Masimo said softly, brushing my hair from my face, that simply made me sob harder. Why was he being so nice when I was trying to end it?

'Masimo...' I closed my eyes, ready to tell him everything when suddenly his lips pressed softly on mine.

He's such a good kisser...

**10 secs later**

What am I doing?!

Pulled away from Masimo and jumped back.

'I pick Dave, I'm sorry,' I whispered and started to close the door.

'Have I hurt you?' Masimo asked, looking confused. I felt terrible, but I had to stop them. I had to put by red bottom aside.

'No,' I promised him. 'No, you've not done anything wrong, I just realized that you're not what I want. I'm sorry.' And I closed the door.

**8 pm**

I'm home alone. The olds have gone out with Libby, how considerate of them. The phones rang a couple of times but I haven't had the strength to answer it.

I feel so guilty about Masimo.

What if Dave decides he doesn't want me at all? Then I'll have lost Masimo for nothing.

**10 mins later**

Phone's ringing. I'd better answer it, it's probably Jazzy Spazzy.

It better be her.

She is my supposed best friend after all.

**30 secs later**

'Hello, depressed home for the very suicidal, how my I help you?'

'Do you really choose me?'

...


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for the reviews. Cookies for all!!!

_Review_!

**You're the PANTS that I want**

**Six**

_**30 secs later**_

'_Hello, depressed home for the very suicidal, how my I help you?'_

'_Do you really choose me?'_

**1 sec later**

... Oh giddy-god!

'Dave?' I asked, hardly daring to believe it true. Dave the Laugh on my phone? Phoning me? On his phone? I'm not even making sense because I'm so pleased. And scared, what if he says that he hates me and wants nothing more to do with me? Please Lord Sandra, don't let him say that!

I shouldn't have worried about that. Dave hasn't said anything!

'Dave?' I repeated, getting worried now, what if he hung up? The phone's still connected though...

'...Hello?' I asked. No answer.

_Deep breath_.

Hear it goes...

'Dave, what you saw at Luigies, that wasn't me. Well, obviously it was me, because I was there and I know what I look like, so I know that it was me you saw. But it was Masimo who tried to kiss me, I wouldn't have let him. I don't want Masimo, as I've told him twice now, at the cafe and then when I accidently snogged him at my door – oh my giddy-god, I shouldn't have told you that! But I sent him away and to prove I didn't want him I even opened the door without makeup and in my teletubby pyjamas! And I shut the door in his face –'

_Deep breath_.

'I'm sorry that I've been an idiot but I have put my redbottom aside now, because I realized that I've been going after all the wrong things when what I really want was there for so many years, waiting. And I know it's too late now, and you have Emma, and probably hate me to an inch of my life, and I wouldn't blame you if you felt like duffing me up a bit right now. I know I've had the General Horn for far too long – I blame you entirely – but, well... if you wanted... I mean... we could, if you want, I want... Arg! I've turned into Ellen now, and nobody wants that. I'm just... sorry...' I trailed of foolishly, wishing that for once I could have done the right thing rather than rambling on like a complete and utter spaz.

'Are you done?' Dave asked after a moments silence. He sounded amused, is that a good or bad thing?

I nodded like a noddy thing until I realized that I was on the phone and that, unless he had invented some kind of magic phone, Dave couldn't see me.

'Yes,' I mumbled.

'Did you really open the door in your huge pyjamas?' There was definitely amusement in his voice.

'Yes.'

'And you snogged him?' no laughter now. I must say though, I'm impressed that he was able to keep up with my rant.

'Only accidently... well, actually he kissed me. I pushed him away,' I promised.

For some reason I really felt like I was about to begin blubbering. I'm sure that would really impress Dave.

'...Why didn't you answer the phone earlier?' Dave asked quietly, he sounded... did he sound worried?

'I...' I cut off. Did I really want to tell Dave that I was so depressed about him that I couldn't drag myself from my bed of pain.

And wait! That was him phoning? Blimey.

'I was worried, I phoned several times last night and your Mutti said you hadn't arrived home. I even went back to where I'd left you, but you must have left by the time I arrived – it was several hours later after all.' So he really had been worried. That's sweet.

Before I could say anything I felt a claw dig into my leg.

'Bloody buggering bugger!' I cried out, trying to kick Gordy, the cross eyed idiot, from my leg.

'Georgia?' Dave asked.

'Gordy just –' I started to explain. 'Ah, I'm bleeding! Gordy you stupid fool!'

Dave chucked.

'Eventful as ever in your house I see, Kittykat.'

OH MY LORD SANDRA!!!!

Dave called me Kittykat!!!!!!!!!!

The Sex kitty has relanded!!!!

'Listen, Gee, I need to hang up 'cus I'm on a pay phone. Go outside, there's a present waiting for you.'

Then he hung up.

**30 secs later**

A pressent?

I opened the door, glancing around. Blimey it's dark outside.

**10 secs later**

There's nothing here...

**10 secs later**

Hold the phone... what's that?

**1 min later**

Back inside with a pressie. I looks like a box of chocolates.

It _is_ a box of chocolates.

Yummy Scrummy.

And there's a note.

**20 secs later**

_Sex Kitty, Oh sex kitty, come down-eth to the phonebox._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed – you guys are great!

But honestly, considering all the hits this fic has I think I should have more than 27 reviews! Come on guys, you can do better than that! Tell me what you think!

Here's the next chapter, enjoy and **REVIEW**!!!!!!!

You're the PANTS that I want

**Seven**

**2 min later**

What to wear?

**1 min later**

My mini skirt looks fab!

**10 secs later**

But it's very nippy noodles outside. Maybe I should wear jeans or something?

**20 secs later**

But wouldn't that lose the whole 'sex kitty' effect?

**2 mins later **

I'm in leggins and a cute skirt. I put on my over the shoulder bolder holder and a fab top (that is actually Mutti's – but she's far too old and past it to wear it, so I'm doing her a favour by 'borrowing' it.)

I need to hurry, my laugh is waiting!

**10 secs later**

Make up!!!

Erm...

There's nothing I can do about it, I'm going to have to go make up free.

With just a touch of fruity lipgloss. And mascara (not fruity mascara – what would be the point of that?) and a bit of eyeliner for tres sophistically.

**1 min later**

All done!

I look like a fabbity sex kitty if I do say so myself – which I do. And I managed to do it all less than 10 mins.

**1 min later**

I'm just about to leave, but now the phone's ringing.

I better answer. I might be Dave.

**10 secs later**

'Hello?'

'Gee?'

'Yes?'

'It's me.'

Damn, it's Jas.

'Not now Jas.'

'But I wanted to know if you're OK? And I was going to tell you about the funniest thing that happened when Tom and I went on our last ramble –'

Rave on, oh moley one.

'Goodbye Jas,' I said as politely as I could muster (not very) and then slammed down the phone.

**2 mins later**

_Huff Puff.... _

I'm finaly at the phone box. I hope Dave's still here – surly he didn't expect me to leave as soon as I read the note... I would have been in my tellytubby pyjamas!

**10 secs later**

There's someone in the phonebox. Is it Dave?

**10 secs later**

It IS Dave.

I've come over all jelloid.

**20 secs later**

He's just spotted me.

'About time Georgia,' he said, leaving the phonebox. I tried to smile, remembering to suck in the nose.

'Yeah... erm...' lie, I think. 'Gordy uh... ate... and then... yeah, Jas.' What?! What am I rambling on about? As usual, I shall be the last to know.

Dave blinked and stared at me like a stary thing.

'Gordy ate Jas?' he asked finally, laughing slightly.

I chuckled too, finding myself calm down a tad. 'If only,' I chuckled. 'No, Jas phoned me just as I was leaving... to inform me on her latest ramble. I hung up on her.'

'Good idea,' Dave smirked, holding his hand out for me. I shook it – deja vu or what! I did that with the original sex god! Creepy!

'Mad as ever,' Dave chuckled. 'Anyway, kitty, let us walk. It is vair nippy noddles out here.'

I nodded and stared down at our entwined hands.

Was Dave really completely fine with me now? What about Emma? Where does she come into this? Am I like a weekend girlfriend?

Wait... it's Tuesday today, so that can't be right.

**10 mins later**

We've been walking in silence. Ah... is that good or bad? I have no idea. I'm a little bored though... but it is vair groovy to be walking along holding Dave the tarts hand.

**30 secs later**

We've stopped at the park.

Not letting go of my hand, Dave turned to face me.

Here it comes. The heart to heart or whatever...

**10 secs later**

'Gee, I can't do this anymore.' Do what? Hold my hand? Be a tart? Denial of his love for the Queen?

'I can't see you if it's just going to be sharing a cheeky snog whilst we're both dating other people. I know what you said on the phone, but was it true? Because I can't cope with this anymore, it feels like you're tearing me in half. So, you can have all of me, or none.' How very un laugh like.

'Dave... I want to be with you... and only you. But I **DO NOT** want to share you with Emma, or anyone else for that matter.'

'You don't have a problem then. I broke up with Emma earlier.' I stared at him. He was really Dave the single laugh again?

'Really?' I asked, not daring to belive my ears.

'Really,' he nodded. I smiled, forgetting to suck in my nose, but not caring either. Dave had seen it before after all.

'OK, so now that that is sorted, I have a question for you kittykat.' Oh my God.

'Will you be my lady laugh?' he asked, with such a gorgey smile that I was momentarily stunned to silence.

Not for long though.

'Yes! Oui! I will Dave!!' Maybe a tad too keen, but I don't care. I've wanted this for a while now – longer than I would ever admit to anyone!

He laughed and pulled me close.

**1 min later**

Phor!!! The lip nibbling has returned!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Hm, 32 comments and 888 hits, I think you guys are holding out on me. Cookies for all who review this chapter, it's not difficult guys and opinions will help me write better and sooner. =]

Oh and thanks for everyone who did review the last chapter, you rule a hundered times over =D

**You're the PANTS that I want**

**Eight**

**1 am**

Is it possible to be in Heaven on Earth?

I think I am.

**10 mins later**

The numb and the gist of it all is that Dave the tart and I are now official snog partners.

And to enforce that officialness, we spent hours in the park snogging and then hours outside my house snogging. OK, so it wasn't hours, as my unreasonable and violent Vati forced me inside at the unreasonable hour of 11.30 (I have a feeling it would have been earlier, but Mutti got involved.)

When he left, Dave gave me a peck on the lips and bit my ear – I'm not sure why, but I did rather like it.

'I'll see you tomorrow Kittykat, I'll bring you a daisy,' he said as he turned to leave. Awe, a daisy, that's so sweet! That's what Dave is, sweet. And sexy, and amazing, and lip nibbler extraordiar!

**1 minute later**

I don't think I'll ever be able to sleep. I've never been this happy in my entire life. Dave is my Dave God, or should he be Tart God? Oh I don't know, I feel so restless and wide awake and... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz....

**Wednesday**

I actually skipped to Jas's house this morning. That's how happy I was. I was like a happy skippy person on cloud nine. That is me.

Nothing can dampen my mood today, even Jas's fringe didn't look as craparoonie and fringey as usual. I told her this, I said,

'Jassy, your fringe looks normal today, you beautiful mon pally, you!'

And I hugged her.

'Gee,' she mumbled uncomfortably, trying to prise me away from her. 'I don't want the lezzie rumours again.'

I ignore-vouzed her.

'I love you Jassy Spazzy. Do you aime me?'

She played with her fringe in that annoying, Jassy way as we headed to Stalag 14. Awe, she's embarrassed.

'Jas are you embarrassed to admit that you aime me tres much?' I asked.

'Well...' she stared.

'Come on, I say it to you all the time. There's nothing lezzie in love between two friends,' I started to skip again, dragging Jas with me.

'Okay, I um... Iloveyou Georgia,' she muttered quietly. I laughed like a loon on loon tablets.

'You Lezzie!'

'Georgia you are behaving really childish,' she scoffed in a vair annoying way. 'Why are you so cheerful anyway?'

Hurrah! She finally asked!

Just to be annoying, I refused to tell her.

**Break**

'Gee, fess up. You've been singing and skipping all day! What happened between you and the Italian Stallion?' RoRo asked, stroking her beard. We were huddled up in the science lab with only some old overalls and a Bunsen burner for warmth.

'Ew, him?!' I asked, surprising even myself by how easily I could brush him off.

Rosie stared at me.

Jools stared at me.

Ellen stared at me.

Mabs stared at me.

Even Jas, who had been ignoring me because of how I had apparently treated her this fine morrow, stared at me.

'What?' I asked innocently.

'Gadzooks Gee!' exclaimed Rosie. 'Fess up, what's going on?'

Hmm... to tell or not to tell, that is indeed the question.

Stuff it! I'm too excited to be annoying and keep it from the Ace Gang. After all, they are the Ace Gang!

So I told them all, from my meeting with the handbag lover to Dave leaving me in the street, to us becoming official snog partners (by us I mean Dave and me, not me and the Ace Gang, you cheeky minx's!)

'Ooer!' Jool's said when I finally finished. Ooer indeed.

'Well done mon petit pally!' Rosie exclaimed in pure delight. 'We must celebrate! Horn party at my house this weekend. Bring guys, beards and horns!'

'Will Sven be there?' I asked. Oddly, I missed Sven and his Svenish ways. I hadn't seen him in a few days.

'Of course,' RoRo said wisely.

We all did a quick 'let's go down to the disco' celebration dance, which resulted in Ellen knocking over the Bunsen burner and having the dither fit of a century.

**German**

While Herr Kamyer was explaining something tres dull and boring I suddenly had an irrational and extraordinary urge to confess my love to him.

I rose my hand. Properly. Not in the cool way which makes you look like you're not trying.

The Ace Gang stared at me.

It's becoming quite the habit of theirs today, this staring.

'Yes, Miss Georgia?'

I stood up, as if about to make an important announcement, which, if fact, I was. That is le fact.

'I just wanted to say how much I love... erm... liebe you Herr Kamyer. In fact, I liebe everyone in this room.'

'Jah... well... that's nice, but, well it doesn't really have much to do with, uh...' Herr Kamyer muttered, blushing.

'I especially liebe your socks, Herr Kamyer,' I added politely, smiling at the scarlet German teacher.

'Erm, jah, they are my favourite also,' he said proudly.

'Good choice!' I salluted him before sitting down.

The whole class cheered, leaving poor Herr Kamyer in a fluster as he tried to settle us down again.

'For that, mon pally, you must wear the horn.' And before I could even smile at her, Rosie had shoved her Viking horn onto my head.

Hurrah!

**6 pm**

Have I ever mentioned how excellent my life is? Thank you baby Jesus!

Dave picked me up from Stalag 14 with a daisy, as promised. He even bowed to me and kissed my hand before handing it to me. I don't know if I've ever blushed that much.

'Gee, when you blush, your nose somehow becomes even larger,' he said fondly as he took my hand. With my free hand I smacked him playfully.

'Don't worry, I love your huge conk. I wouldn't want you any other way,' he said with a smirk. 'Now, as your official Hornmeister, I suggest we snog now.'

No complaints here.

We stared at number 5 and then went straight on to 6 and even a bit of 6.75 (neck nuzzling). Phorrr I was in heaven by that point.

Finally he got me home, not that home was where I really wanted to be right now when there was a Dave God to snog.

I told him about Rosie's party to celebrate our get together, which pleased him.

'Can I make a speech?' he asked eagerly.

'Erm... I suppose.'

'Excellent. I must go and write it, sex kitty. I'm away laughing on a fast camel,' he pulled me in for a quick snog and then left.

He's a bit eager about this speech business isn't he?

It probably has something to do with the fact that he wants to be a stand up comedian. I mean, it has to be right? Dave would never do anything crazy like propose.

Would he?

We're a bit young... though I wouldn't say no, admittedly. And nobody could say anything as Rosie and Sven are already engaged (even if the wedding isn't for like, 18 years or something!)

Oh dear.

I'm really excited and worried now.

Would Dave really propose to me?

Of course not!

But it would be nice...


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Where, oh where are my reviewers disapearing too?? =[

You guy's are dropping like flies.

I only got one review for chapter 8.

The funny thing is, that people are faving and alerting this story, but not leaving poor little me a review.

Come on guys, stop holding back on me. If you wont do it for me, do it for Gee and Dave.

They'll give you cookies if you review and I'll give you another chapter.

It's not hard to leave an 'OMG this is awesome/this sucks' in the review box. Although, somthing a bit longer would be vair groovy too =D

**You're the PANTS that I want**

**Nine**

**Saturday.**

**4.45 pm.**

**My dressing room (AKA. Bedroom filled with make up)**

I can't believe it.

Not one intsy little bit.

It's amazing. That's why.

Never been done before.

**1 min later**

I'm ready! Amazing isn't it?

And I must say that I do look pretty groovy!

**30 secs later**

I'm in a back skirt and a tres groovy red and silver top. My make ups done and I'm wearing boy entrancers. And my hair has just the right amount of bouncyness in it.

**10 secs later**

I am a sex kitty!

**1 min later**

I'm still vair worried about Dave and his obsession with this speech. He's been excited about it all week. At least he's been all Dave the laugh like though and not turned into a serious, un-laugh.

That would be mega annoying and merde.

**2 mins later**

Phoned Jas.

'Jas?'

'Oui?'

'It's me.'

'I know.'

'How?'

'Georgia, you've been on the phone to me every five minutes for the past two days.'

'Actually Jas, we were at Stalag 14 yesterday, so how, pray tell, could I have been on the phone to you every five minutes?'

She hung up on me.

Typical.

**2 mins later**

'Jas, does Tom know anything about this speech Dave's making?'

'I dunno, I'll just ask.' Honestly, I think Tom lives in her house. He's always there. 'TOM! Georgia want's to know if you know anything about this speech Dave's making tonight?'

Radio Jas is on the air. I would kill her, but I am too lazy. Besides, I can't kill her over the phone.

'No, he says it's a secret,' I heard Tom's reply.

'Is Dave making a speech?' Oh brill! Her Mutti's joined in now.

'Jas. JAS! Stop with the radio already and talk to me!' I demanded. For a moment there was no reply. I sat as patiently as I could manage (not very) and finally Jas spoke.

'Look Gee, It's nice to talk to you, but I'll be seeing you in an hour and I need to finish my make up.'

What a good mate. Not.

'Yes Jas,' I said sarcastically. 'And don't forget to wear an extra layer of PANTS!'

Typical Jas, she didn't see irony.

'Yes, it is quite cold, so I think I'll wear my winter knickers today.'

Oh my giddy God. How is it that I always get onto the topic of pants with Jas?

'Goodbye Jas,' I said.

'Yes, well I see you at Rosie's then.'

She hung up.

**2 mins later**

'Jas?'

'Gee! Please, I'll see you soon. Tom and I are trying to – '

'What if he does propose?'

'Don't be ridiculous Gee. Dave doesn't want to get married. He's too young.'

'Rosie and Sven are getting married.'

'Yes, but Rosie and Sven are not what we call normal.'

'Am I?' I asked. 'What about Dave?'

'Let me put it this way,' Jas said patiently. 'Are you wearing a beard?'

'Non.'

'Are you wearing any amount of fake fur on your body?'

'Non.'

'Is Dave a Viking?'

'Non.'

'Then yes, Georgia, yes. You and Dave are quite normal compared to Rosie and Sven.'

She hung up.

**30 secs later**

I suppose she has a point.

I picked up the phone to tell her this when who should walk in but 'oh large and annoying one,' AKA. Vati.

'Georgia, don't even dial anymore bloody numbers! You'll be seeing you bloody friends in less than an hour, so don't waste my phone bill!'

'Vati,' I said politely. 'This isn't the stone ages. People like to communicate now a days.'

'Don't be so bloody cheeky!' he snapped, his round face growing bright red.

'By the way Vati, I refuse to let you pick me up in your crap Robin-o-beal .'

And before he could shout at me again I walked away.

'She's beyond help Connie,' I heard him shout. I just rolled my eyes, which was very difficult because 1. They are so heavy in make up and 2. There is an awful lot of glue on them.

**5.50 pm**

_Knock Knock._

Dave's here!

**1 min later**

I literally only got to the door a split second before it was opened by my Mutti who was wearing a very unflattering top.

'Dave!' I smiled, sucking in my nose.

'Gee!'

'Dave!'

'Gee!'

**1 min later**

Honestly, we could have kept it up forever, but I, using my common sence, hushed him with a snog.

**3 mins later**

'Phorr! Kitty you minx!' Dave smirked as I pulled away. 'Shall we be off?'

'One sec,' I said, remembering something I'd forgotten. I flew up the stares and back down again in record timing, shoving my horn on my head as I did so. After all, how can you have a horn party with no horns?

'Now that makes you look even sexier,' Dave grinned, taking my hand as I yelled goodbye to the olds and Libby (and Angus and Gordy who my darling little sister shoved in my face as I tried to leave.)

'Dave, why are you wearing a suit?' I asked as we walked along the dark streets. Honestly, not only is it ridiculously cold in winter, but it's also bloody dark.

'What's the matter with it?'

'Nothing,' I answered honestly. 'You look vair groovy in it.'

'Not flash?' he asked.

'Not at all.'

'Damn, I was trying for flash. You seem to have a thing for flash after all.' I chuckled.

'Dave, I have a _thing_ for you,' I told him, kissing his cheek as we walked.

'I know, Kitty,' he grinned, stroking my hand lightly.

Oh I love him... I love him!

'Any clue's on the speech yet?' I asked. Dave shook his head but remained smirking.

Okay, I'm not a complete fool. I know Dave's not gong to propose, but with all this secrecy, a girls mind starts to over work.

'Git,' I mumbled, poking him.

'Beautiful,' he grinned back, poking me. I blushed and was finally glad for the dark, which hid my warm cheeks slightly.

**10 mins later**

We've just arrived outside Rosie's.

We're both staring like two stary things.

What in the name of pantyhose?!

xXx

_**A/N: **__Anyone got any idea's for Dave's speech. I am quite literally speechless. I really can't think of what I want Dave to say._

_Help would be great, but reviews even greater!_

_Jenny x_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: **__You guys are amazing! I got 10 reviews for chapter, which beat my score of 6 for chapter three!!! Cookies for all, and keep up the excellent work!_

_Sorry I took so long to upload this, I've been struggling with what Dave should say..._

_REVIEW!_

**You're the PANTS that I want**

**Ten**

**30 secs later**

RoRo's house is quite literally Viking heaven. Sven must feel as if he's gone back to Sven land!

'Blimey,' Dave grinned from next to me.

I nodded like a noddy thing on nodding tablets.

'It's... And the horns!' I gasped in amazement. Had RoRo done all of this for Dave and me?

Dave laughed and took my hand. 'Come on Kitty Kat, I'm sure the party's much more interesting inside.'

We walked past an inflatable Santa and Snowman wearing fur and Viking horns as we approached the door. I was concentrating so much on Dave's hand in mine that I didn't notice the bearded fool pounce on me until we were on the ground.

'Gee!' Rosie yelled excitedly from on top of me. Her face was so close to mine that my eyes went cross eyed trying to look at her. I must have looked like cross eyed Gordy. Without the fur. And the tail.

'Corr, get a room you two lessies,' Dave grinned down at us. Rosie turned to give him a stern cross eyed look, which was ineffective because of her fabulous Viking beard.

And then we were joined my none other than Sven!

He picked Rosie and me up from the floor so quickly that I blinked and missed it. The next thing I knew, I was over his shoulder, knickers proudly in the air, and Rosie was under his arm.

'HORRRRRRRRNN!!!' he yelled cheerfully, carrying us both inside. I struggled to pull my skirt down and ignore Dave who was laughing like a loon on loon tablets.

**10 mins later**

Sven has only just released me. Rosie managed to pry him away from me with snacks and snogging.

I think he'd been attempting some king of dance where I was a substitute glowstick, but I'm not sure.

'You OK, sex kitty?' Dave purred in my ear. Not purred as in like a cat, you fools! It was a sexy purr that made me go all tingerly.

'I think I'll recover,' I laughed, quite glad to have my feet back on the floor.

'That's good. I think it's too late for me to get my money back if you fault now.' I swatted him on the shoulder playfully. 'Ooh,' Dave grinned, pulling me close. 'My kitty's getting violent.'

'And my laugh's being a prat,' I smirked just before our lips touched. We started at 4, but soon moved on to 5 with a touch of 6. I could have snogged him all night but far too soon we were interrupted by the voley ones.

'Gee. GEE!' Jas yelled in my ear, making me spring away from Dave as if he had electrocuted me.

'What Jas?! Can't you see I'm busy?'

I really should replace the fringy vole as my best friend, she has zilch respect for me. Honestly, I think a mouse would be a better friend than her.

'Well I'm sorry for trying to be your best friend,' she huffed, her face growing red in anger.

I sighed in annoyance and looked at Dave, but he was already in a conversation with Tom and Rollo who had appeared from somewhere or other.

'Jassy Spazzy, you know you're my best friend,' I told her, throwing my arm around her shoulder cheerfully.

'Good, because I have a present for you.'

A Present? For me?

**1 min later**

I love Jas!

A whole bag of midget jems to myself.

Now that's what a best friend is for.

**10 mins later**

I don't know where Dave's gone, but I'm happily surrounded my the Ace Gang and Sven. We are doing the Viking version of Let's go down to the Disco and a huge space has been cleared on the 'dance floor' so that nobody gets squashed (mainly by Sven and his shiny Sven trousers.)

**1 min later**

'Ladies and Gents, Vikings and...uh... Sven. Kitty Kats and bearded fools, if you could refrain from using the Piddly-diddly Department and Poo parlour division – and no, that doesn't give you permisson to go for a waz on Rosie's carpet (the plant pots however...) – I'd like to nick a couple of your minutes.'

Oh my Giddy God's Uncle.

Dave's begun his speech.

And he looks so groovy standing on the coffee table.

'As you know, this Viking party is in honor of Gee and I throwing away our Horns–'

'–Oo-er,' yelled Rosie and Mabs.

'Quite so!' Dave agreed with a laugh. 'Now we all know there's enough of Georgia's conk and nunga-nungas to go around, but I'd like to tell you all that I am selfishly taking her all for myself. In Gee's own language, she is double cool with knobs,' – another round of Oo-er's erupted – 'and I feel that we should celebrate this fact with a song.'

I stared at Dave in a speechless way. Surly he wasn't go to sing, right?

Wrong.

'_I got pants._

_They're multiplyin'._

_And I'm losin' control._

_'Cause the power_

_you're supplyin',_

_it's electrifyin'!'_

**20 secs later**

Dave has quite a groovy voice. Sure it's not Stiff Dylans quality but still!

And he's all mine.

'_You're the __**PANTS**__ that I want_,' Dave sang loudly, making the ace gang burst out in applause and then join in.

Somehow I found myself pushed to the front of the crowd where Dave pulled me up onto the coffee table. I do hope it doesn't break. Rosie's parents wouldn't be best pleased.

Which would mean no more parties!

Ah well.

'_You're the __**PANTS**__ that I want_!' Everyone was singing now. It was actually really fun

**20 mins later**

Dave and I are sitting outside on the wall taking a breather. Things are getting insanely crazy inside. It is vair amusing.

'You have quite a groovy voice,' I told him.

'Well thank you Mrs Laugh,' he grinned.

'You're welcome Mr Laugh.'

And then the lip nibbling began!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews =]

This is just a filler chapter – I have evil plans coming. Mawhahaha

Sorry about the wait, but you'll probs have to wait a week or so between updates now. I'm vair busy with college at the min.

Review.

**You're the PANTS that I want**

**Eleven**

**Sunday**

**The crack of 9 am **

_**My**_** room**

'Ginger,' Libby moaned, kicking me in the face. I can't even remember her joining me, but I'll have the bruise to prove it.

'Libs,' I groaned. 'Go see mummy,' I told her, snuggling back under my blankets.

'Bad boy!' my darling little sister declared angrily, pulling the warm blankets from me. 'Kiss Gordy,' she demanded, shoving cross eyed Gordy in my face so that I got a mouthful of fur. Honestly, where did she get him from? He wasn't in bed a minute ago was he?

'Libs,' I tried again. 'I need to sleep now, Libby. You go play with Gordy and Angus.'

Wrong answer.

Our Lord Sandra whacked me in the eye.

Honestly, I get no peace in this house. All I want to do is snuggle under the covers and remember last night, when Dave was snogging my face of – not literally, my petite fools.

Last night was so groovy that I could just lay and think about it for hours.

Well, I can't because I'm meeting Dave at 11.30.

**10 mins later**

Phoned Jas.

'Jas?'

'Oui?'

'It's me.'

'I know.' Anyone would think she's psychic!

'Marvy!' I stated cheerfully. 'Anyway, how did you and Hunky enjoy last night?' I asked kindly.

'Oh Gee! It was wonderful! Hunky and I dan–'

'That's nice Jas. Now listen. What should I wear today when I meet Dave?'

Jas did her annoying huff puffing thing that she does when she's, ah, annoyed. I could just imagine her playing with her fringe.

'Stop playing with your fringe, Jas,' I told her.

Silence.

'Jas?'

Silence.

'JAS?'

'How did you know I was playing with my fringe?' Jas asked, deep in thought. I rolled my eyes.

'Jas, you are vair predictable and annoying.'

'Well if you don't have anything nice to say,' Jas huffed before slamming down the phone.

I shan't phone her back. I have far too much pride.

**1 min later**

'Jas?'

'Oh god.'

'No, It's Georgia.'

'That's _why_ I said 'Oh God'.'

'You didn't tell me what to wear,' I reminded her.

'I didn't think you'd want the advice of someone so _predictable and annoying_,' she snapped.

'Jas, you know I love you really. You're my best friend.'

She sighed in her annoying Jas way.

'Wear clothes, Georgia,' she told me. I rolled my eyes, how vair amusing. Not.

'Which clothes?'

'Any. Dave's seen you in teletubby pyjamas. Anything better than that.'

I hung up on her.

**2 mins later**

'RoRo?'

'Oui, mon Viking pal?'

'Are you wearing a fake beard?'

'Oui!'

'Good. What should I wear to meet Dave?'

'Anything furry.'

Why do I even bother?

'Rosie, please. What would a sane person with a boyfriend who is NOT Sven wear?'

'Skirt and fabby top,' Rosie said. I nodded like a noddy person, despite knowing Rosie couldn't see me. Just then I heard some rather disturbing noises down the phone.

Erlack!

'Rosie, are you snogging Sven while on the phone to me?' I asked.

I waited a moment for her to withdraw from her Viking fiance.

'Oui,' she answered cheerfully.

Erlack! That's almost like I'm snogging him. If they are snogging each other, on the phone to me...

'Goodbye,' I said abruptly. I think I heard a muffled bye and a yell of 'horn' before I hung up, but between the snogging I wasn't sure.

**10.30**

Skirt or jeans?

**1 min later**

I bet guys don't have this problem. They probably just throw on something from the floor and be done with it.

If a girl did that then her boyfriend would probably walk away from her in disgust.

**1 min later**

I wonder if Dave would walk away from me?

Mind you, as my dear pally, Jas pointed out, Dave has seen me in teletubby pyjamas before and he still likes me.

Plus, Dave has seen me with my nose running wild and free. And he still likes me!

**2 mins later**

Maybe I should do a little experiment? Do I have the courage?

**10 secs later**

I have a silly T-shirt with Gary the Snail on (from Spongebob – where have you been?) and some holey jeans. Clothes I only wear around the house when nobody can see me.

If I wore them on our date, would Dave still like me?

**11 secs later**

But then, if I wore them and Dave didn't like it, would he dump me?

Over clothes? Surly not.

**20 secs later**

Still... that skirt and green top I picked out first do look rather tempting.

**3 secs later**

I would wear the skirt and top if I were meeting the Italion Stalion. Or Robbie.

**20 secs later**

I don't feel so self conscious, or foolish when with Dave.

**1 min later**

Cute or vair casual? That is the question.

**1 min later**

Oh heck with it! Our Lord Sandra made me by the Gary top for a reason. Perhaps it was to bewitch Dave into my boyfriend catcher.

Although he already is my boyfriend.

Still. Gary top it is. But instead of jeans I'll go for a skirt. Gary and skirt.

Let's see what Dave makes of that!

**2 mins later**

'Jas, I'm wearing Gary and a skirt.'

'Oh dear.'

How very encouraging. Not.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Evil time! I end up doing this for most of my fics – having a truely evil bit in the middle – but don't worry, I am a supporter of happy endings.

Thanks for the reviews – made me happy =] – and a special thanks to **weatherwitch.X.x.X. **who reviewed all eleven of my chapters – filling my hotmail inbox with review notifications, lol.

Anyway, review... and uh... if you can put all violent weapons away before you review, that would be dandy! =D

**You're the PANTS that I want**

**Twelve**

**5 mins later**

'Tatty Bye, Mutti, Vati,' I yelled, pulling my coat on over me and hurrying to the door. I had conveniently_ forgotten_ to tell Mutti and Vati that I was going on a date with Dave today, incase they decided to have a strike of the 'there is no way you are going out today young lady, so forget it and as we are your crap, useless parents and our word is **LAW**!'

'You're going out?' Mutti asked, walking towards me from the kitchen in a vair, vair low cut top... ahhh! My eyes!

'Indeed,' I answered, reaching to the door handle – so close!

'Dressed like that?' she raised her eyebrows at my Gary the Snail T-shirt that was not quite covered by my coat.

'Yes Mutti, like this. Problem?'

'Well, it's not very... flattering,' she stated. Yes, but her type of flattering is a top that covers nothing. I still have my pride thank you very much! I didn't say this though, as I valued my life, and quite wanted to leave.

'Yes well,' I didn't know quite what to say to her.

'Okay,' she sighed. 'Will you be back for lunch?' I shook my head – why would I bother returning here for lunch when all I'll find is an empty cupboard? Mutti sighed and adjusted her top. 'Don't be back too late then,' she said, finally allowing me to dash from the house.

Just as I closed the door behind me I heard Vati yell 'where's Georgia going?' I ran down the road just incase he decided to try and stop me.

Blimey, the things I have to put up with.

**11.25**

**The Park**

I'm early. I hope that doesn't make me look too keen. I **am** keen though...

**1 min later**

Oh dear...

Oh blimey!

How fan-bloody-tastic!

Masimo is in the park. Holding the hand of Wet Lindsay.

Well she's welcome to him.

They deserve each other.

**5 secs later**

They've spotted me. Standing alone. Like an aloney lone person.

Great.

**10 secs later**

Even better. Masimo's coming over.

Stick insect doesn't look best please. I expect she will kill me next chance she gets.

'Ciao, Georgia.'

'Ooh, erm, ciao Masimo!' I greeted him foolishly. Oh baby J, why does he still have that effect on me?!

'I was hoping I would see you soon, no? I was thinking that we should be friends. We could be good friends, no?'

No.

I mean yes!

I mean... I don't know what the hell I mean. As usual I shall be the last to know.

'Erm, yes? Sure, good,' I rambled. Half of me knew that I was just incapable of speaking to someone as good looking as Masimo, but the other half was worried what Dave would think seeing me talking to said good looking person.

I don't think Dave would be very happy if he saw me speaking to the Italian Stallion.

And if he's anything like Wet Lindsay... well lets just say, if looks could kill I'd be dead a hundred times over.

Stupid Wet Lindsay...

'I am glad you think so, Cara,' said the Italian Stallion. I nodded numbly. 'I was, how you say, worried that you would want not to be friends after I asked you to forget your laugh.'

'Ah, that's fine. No problem, all forgotten, in the past!' I rambled. Masimo chuckled and pulled me into his arms, hugging me in what seemed to be his idea of a 'matey hug.'

And that's when I spotted Dave.

Why is it that Dave always turns up at the most awkward times?

'Dave!' I called, wriggling free from Masimo. Dave looked furious, definitely not Mr Laugh.

How much had he seen? Knowing my luck he turned up just in time to see Masimo pull me into a hug.

Well that's just brilliant.

'Dave!' I called again. He glared at me and then turned and began walking away.

'Erm... I have to go,' I muttered to Masimo, who looked guilty.

'I am truly sorry, cara, I hope your laugh is not too angry at us being friends.'

'It's not that, it's...' I didn't have the will or the time to explain that Dave thought I had a serious problem with my horn. I knew that Dave seeing me in Masimo's arms must have made him think that I had gone back to my old ways, but Dave is my one and only now.

I yelled a quick bye over my shoulder and chased after Dave.

**1 min later**

'Dave!' I yelled again. Finally he stopped, and turned to face me, anger across his face.

'What Georgia?' he demanded. 'You know what? I really thought you had changed! I thought that perhaps you did honestly like me and want to be with me!'

'I do!' I put in honestly. 'I really like you Dave!'

'Then what was that?!' he demanded, gesturing behind me.

'That was nothing! Masimo just came up to me. He asked if we could be friends.'

'Bloody ridiculous,' Dave muttered sourly.

'What?' I felt myself getting angry now. 'You're telling me you're not friends with any of your ex's?' I demanded.

'That's different,' he growled.

'What, 'cus you're a guy?'

'No! Because I, unlike you, am able to restrain myself. I don't have to snog everyone – I'm quite happy with just you! At least, I thought I was!'

Ouch.

'Well you know what!' I yelled foolishly, angry tears falling down my face. I couldn't belive this was happening. Dave was meant to trust me. He was meant to know that he was my one and only and that I wouldn't even consider snogging someone else while I was with him.

'What?' he roared.

I was mildly aware that we had an audience, but at this point I was beyond caring.

'You're just a jealous idiot!' I shouted stupidly. 'You think that would happily cheat on you with Masimo!'

'And why not?' he demanded. 'You cheated on Masimo with me!' That was a killer blow. I felt like I had been slapped in the face. After all, it was true. I had been dating Masimo when a lot of mine and Dave's snogs had happened. I briefly caught Masimo's face watching me, but looked away.

'I couldn't do that to you Dave,' I whispered.

'Well how can I trust that?' Dave asked, lowering his voice slightly. 'OK, I trust you when you said that the handbag lover asked to be friends – but how can I trust that with you being friends with him you won't start seeing him?'

'You can't,' I replied. 'You can't be sure, but you should trust me Dave! You should trust me when I say that it's you and you alone I want to be with!'

'I've tried to trust you Gee, I have,' Dave said. 'I thought that if we started dating it would be different, I thought that I'd be reassured that you were happy with me... But I'm not. I know what you're like Georgia, better than most people do. And I know it's my fault, but that doesn't mean I can cure it...'

'Then,' I gulped, knowing what I was going to say next would tear me up inside. 'Then maybe it's best if we end it. We can't have any kind of relationship if you don't trust me.' The tears that fell down my face were no longer angry ones. It felt like my heart had been ripped in two.

'I agree,' Dave said quietly, his own eyes watery. 'I'm sorry Georgia... I...' he didn't – couldn't – finish his sentence. Instead he turned and walked away, leaving me standing in the park with a bunch of idiots and a very satisfied Wet Lindsay starring at me.

**1 min later**

I knew I shouldn't have worn the Gary the Snail T-shirt!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Heh, sorry I was so evil in the last chapter, I dicided it needed to be done – Gee loves Dave, but he's right, she's not quite ready for a serious relationship. And by doing that, I dicided on the SEQUEL for this fic! It will be called **'Ahoy there PANTS!'** and will be coming to a fanfiction near you... erm... that was a bit too movie traileriee =D

Anyway, Sequel will have LOTS of fluff and Gee/Dave bits to make up for the absence in the last few chapters of this one, so bear with it, it will all be righted in the end.

Anyway!! Time for depression! =D (seriously, what's wrong with me today??!)

Oh and thanks VAIR muchio for the reviews, they help me write more :)

**You're the PANTS that I want**

**Thirteen**

**Monday**

**9 pm**

Dave didn't even comment on my Gary the Snail T-shirt.

Maybe I should have listened to Jas (who strangely seems to have been the voice of reason) when she told me no good would come from that top?

**2 mins later**

Who'm I kidding? It wasn't Gary's fault! Dave just hates me, A LOT.

My eyes are swore from all the blubbering I've done. But the Ace Gang was sympathetic at least. They fed me Midget Gem's at Lunch today, and Ellen plaited my hair in a nice way – which made me blub all the more.

**5 mins later**

The only good thing that came out of yesterday was me releasing some pent up anger, and duffing up that drip, Wet Lindsay.

The cow came up to me in the park after Dave had left, a pathetic smirk across her face. Honestly, she has no forehead, it's ridiculous. Anyway, she said some rubbish like,

'Boo hoo, the baby's boyfriend doesn't want to know her? What a poor, pathetic little baby you are.' She lost her smirk when my fist connected with her stupid chin however. I don't know what made me do it, but I was so upset and angry that it seemed the right thing to do – and besides, someone needed to do it.

It turned into a bit of a scrap after that, it seems Lindsay had a lot of anger towards me – baby J only knows why – and it took Masimo and some other guy to restrain us. Lindsay didn't look best pleased to see that it was Masimo who was cradling me in his arms, taking my pathetic punches whilst I tried to escape him to kill Lindsay. I took satisfaction in the glare of hatred in her eyes at least.

'Cara, this is not like you,' Masimo had coaxed in my ear, not even flinching while I pounded on his chest, desperate for him to let me go. 'Dave is a fool for letting you go, Cara. Do you really want to work yourself up over a fool, no?' Somehow his words had calmed me and I had relaxed into his hold, sobbing on his shoulder for what seemed like an eternity. I was vaguely aware that Lindsay tried to pry Masimo away from me, but she was unsuccessful, and eventually gave up, stalking off, probably to go cry into her chicken fillets.

'I shall take you home now,' Masimo had said after a long while, in which the crowd had completely vanished, leaving us alone.

I don't remember the journey home, I only remember climbing into bed and crying into Mutti's shoulder about life not being fair. I'm pretty sure I mentioned something about needing to go to an ugly home as well.

**22.30**

**In my bed of pain**

I think I've cried all my tears now.

**1 min later**

Nope, wait, there's still some more.

I shall never sleep as I am so depressed. Now in my life I have lost two, verging on three, very important loves.

Robbie and I would still be together he if hadn't of decided he would rather snog sheep in Kiwi-a-gogo Land.

Masimo is the verging on three, as he did not leave me. I left him for my Laugh, Dave, who had now abandoned me.

I shall become a Nun.

My life is now devoted to Baby Jesus and Our Lord Sandra. I shall never let myself fall for another boy as long as I shall live.

Maybe I should become a Lesbian?

No, Baby J is my calling. He will never abandon me.

But he must have already abandoned me, for my life has not been running smoothly at all. It has been as unsmooth as a bumpy path on a bumpy hill. Bumpier.

**4 mins later**

I'm so restless that I may have to get up and build a shrine. It will be in honor of my new found religion.

But then again, maybe I should turn to Buddha in my hour of need?

**2 mins later**

Ahh! Now not only am I depressed, but confused too.

Do I turn to Buddha or God? Who has been there for me most?

What in the name of pantyhose should I do?

**1 min later**

Oh Dave, why did you have to leave me?

I shall never forget you.

Never give up.

And never sle- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: **My shortest chapter I think, but I think Georgia duffing up Wet Lindsay makes up for that. Go Georgia!!!

Review x


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **I hope I wasn't the only one who wasn't able to review or log in virtually all week. This chapter would have been sooner had it not of been for that, and the fact that I am at work experience at 'Let's Talk' magazine, and have barley any free time atm. Still, tomorrows my last day, so I'll be able to start writing again.

Anyway, this is the second to last chapter. As in there is one more chapter after this. As in it's nearly finished. *sobs* So I'd like lots of nice reviews for the next two chapters to make this story go down with a bang (not litrally, mon pallys!)

Hmm... I'll tell you now that you probably wont like the ending, but not to fear! Gallant moi (haha! Yeah right!) will see to it that the sequel will rock your socks off! And it will be posted up as quickly as I can hope for, so that nobody kills me with my lack of resolve on the GeexDave front.

Anyway, enjoy and review!

**You're the PANTS that I want**

**Fourteen**

**Friday**

**6.00pm**

**Round Jas's.**

The Ace Gang actually had to drag me to Jas's.

Apparently I've been moping around all week like a miz person in miz world, but that's what I am, so who can blame me? I tried to be all normal and happy for the sake of the gang, managing to get a detention yesterday, but other than that I've been constantly in my bed of pain (not literally, as Slim probably wouldn't be happy if I dragged my bed to Stalag 14 each day.)

Still, maybe I like being as lonely as a clud in a Vale of Tears, have they thought of that?

No, is the answer.

I don't really want to go out again.

Ever.

I want to become a nun and covert my life to Buddha. A Buddhist nun.

Do they even have nuns in Buddahland?

**1 min later**

I haven't seen Dave all week.

Not even a glimpse.

**2 mins later**

Cuddled up in bed with the Ace Gang and a lot of owls. Seriously, Po has so many stuffed owls that we had to kick Ellen out of the bed.

'Forget him,' Rosie said bluntly. I looked up, startled. Dave had been a forbidden topic between the Ace Gang for the last week, each of them carefully making sure not to mention him.

'I dunno, I mean, well, if Georgia, you know, likes him, and stuff, then, well...'

'Ellen, you blithering fool! Of course Georgia needs to forget him!' Jool's said, sending a glare towards Ellen, who blushed and mumbled something under her breath.

'I can't just forget him!' I announced, speaking up for the first time since the gang forced me onto Jas's bed.

'Why not?' Rosie asked blankly.

'Because. Would you like it if I told you to forget Sven?'

'No, I'd duff you up,' Rosie smirked. 'Besides, Sven is impossible to forget, mon petite aimé!'

I had to agree with her there. After just one meeting, nobody would ever be able to forget Sven and his flares.

'He obviously doesn't deserve you, Gee,' Mabs spoke up. I glared at her, trying my best to look threatening. Well, as threatening as a puffy, swollen, red eyed person could look.

I had officiously given up on my appearance. There was no point in wearing mascara as it would be halfway down my face within minutes. Even the waterproof one failed me.

Abandoner.

**2 mins later**

'Still,' Rosie started, optimistically. 'I can't belive you actually duffed Wet Lindsay up! Brilliant!'

We all nodded like noddy things.

**1 hour later**

The Ace Gang left finally, after lecturing me about Dave. Apparently they miss 'Georgia'. I wasn't aware they knew anyone else called Georgia.

**1 min later**

Although knowing my luck they have replaced me with this other Georgia.

**2 mins later**

So which Georgia do they miss?

Oh I hate being on the rack on confusion and broken heartedness. Not only is it vair boring, but it is confusing.

**4 mins later **

'Still, at least you're a lurker free one,' Jas supplied helpfully as I patiently (ish) explained my confusion.

'That is true mon amié,' I agreed.

Suddenly, and I really do mean suddenly – I nearly fell of the bed in shock – Jas shot up from the bed.

Oh great balls of merde, please don't tell me she's spotted a fly in need of saving?!

'Tom's here!' Jas announced. I looked at her.

She looked back.

'Jas, how would you even know that?'

Just then there was a knock on the door.

I stared at Jas. How had she possibly known that. I think theres a bit of Mystic Meg about her.

'Well,' she started to explain. 'Tom and I are so close, that we can kind of... well, feel each other.'

'Jas! Please!' I chucked a pillow at her.

'Not in that way!' she protested, turning her strange pinkey white colour that she seems to turn when she's embarrassed.

**10 mins later**

I feel like a chicken in a pond of ducks. Honestly, Jas and Tom are all over each other. Erlack a pongoes.

How they can be that considerate to a newly single person I've no idea.

'Ahem,' I coughed pointedly. At least Tom had the decency to look embarrassed as he pulled away from Jas. My so called best friend just glared at me.

'Sorry Georgia,' Tom said. He sat down on the bed beside me and slung his arm around my shoulder in a brotherly way. It really is nice to have a friend who is a boy who is just a friend.

'Have you seen Dave?' I asked him quietly as Jas sat down on his free side and took his hand in hers. I tried to ignore it, but its pretty hard when one is on the verge of a suicidal breakdown such as myself.

OK, not quite a suicidal breakdown, but almost...

'Georgia,' he sighed.

_Sarcré_ bloody _bleu_! He looks like he's about to confess a huge and dangerous secret to me. It would be like that book, you know the one where that bloke tells someone something and...

'Do you really want to torture yourself with thinking of Dave?' Tom was asking.

No. Not at all. Never. _Non_.

'Yes.'

Tom sighed, pinching his nose in that weird way people do when they're frustrated.

I tried again. 'Tom, I am having the cosmic droop, and I'm not entirely sure what I've done other than talk to Masimo. As my friend you should feel obliged to tell me.'

Tom chuckled.

'When you put it like that,' he sighed again. 'Listen Gee, Dave is very confused. He's confused because of how the two of you acted when you were dating Masimo,' – at this, Jas huffed her disapproval. – 'He's confused because he thought you and Masimo were over when you were not. He's confused because you picked him over Masimo and he doesn't think he deserves you–'

'How can he not deserve me?' I cut across.

'I don't know Gee, Dave think's you're too good for him or something... But that's not the main point.'

'Then what is?'

'He's worried that you're not ready for a relationship. He's worried that he isn't either. You're both ridiculous with this 'horn' business, and well, he thinks that one of you will end up breaking the others heart.'

I was doing my best goldfish impression.

'He's already done that,' I mumbled.

'Actually Georgia, I think Dave pulled out before it became too hard to. He hurt you now so that it wouldn't hurt so much later, whether it be on your behalf or his.'

What in fresh hell? What goes through boys minds?

'Tom, not to insult you, but what in fresh hell is wrong with the male species?' I asked. Tom laughed, which was good.

'We ask the same about you girls sometimes,' he confessed, to which Jas duffed up his arm before apologising quickly and kissing him.

'Let me get this straight though. Dave can't be with me – even though he likes me – because me and Dave are children who aren't ready for love and are only going to end up hurting each other?'

'That's about right,' Jas nodded.

If I wasn't so snug in her covers I would duff her up.

Stupid Po.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Here it is, the last chapter of this one. The sequel will be up ASAP, depending on when I get it written.

Thanks for the reviews. OH! And Read the A/N at the end, where I will explain why I've done what I've done.

**You're the PANTS that I want**

**Fifteen**

**Monday**

**12.00 pm**

Yes, yes and thrice yes! I am a genius, mon pally, a genius I tell you!

Jas may have said that my brain appeared to have gone on holiday by mistake, but ha! Take that Jassy Spazzy!!!

Since everything that went on a few months ago (the whole Dave fiasco) I decided to let my brain run wild and free. After all, as some fool said, GCSE's are important. (That fool was probably Jas, now I think about it.)

Well, whatever, the numb and the gist of it is that I actually did really, fabbity fabby, blooming well on my GCSE's.

And I have the result card to prove it!

**2 mins later**

Apparently, apart from disco dancing, one of my many talents lie in English, for which I got an A!

An A!

Thank you baby J!

I shall always worship you.

**4 mins later**

Where are the olds? Where is Libby? Even Angus and Gordy seem to have abandoned me when we are meant to be celebrating.

**1 min later**

Phoned Jas.

'Jas?'

'Oui?'

'It's me.'

'I know.'

'Good.'

'Yes.'

'Jas?'

'Yes?'

'Shut up.' Jas huffed down the phone, but before she could hang up on me, I spoke. 'Jassy, I love you.'

'Um... well...' she stuttered for a moment and then decided to change the subject. 'Did you get your results?'

'Yes, and I am surprised at you mon pally! You did not phone me the instant they arrived to congratulate me.'

'Did you do well then?' she sounded surprised. What a good friend she is.

'I did indeed, mon part turnip _aime_. How did you do?' I wasn't really interested, but I was in a kind mood and Jas would hate me forever if I didn't ask, especially with the news I sprug the Ace Gang a couple of weeks ago.

'I got all A's and A*'s,' she gushed. Wow, Jassy spazzy is obviously much cleverer than I thought. Maybe she really was studying with Tom when she told me she was too busy 'studying' to come round.

'Well done, old chap!' I congratulated her. I found that I was actually rather proud of by bessie.

'Thank you, I was wearing my lucky knickers so...'

'The big ones?' I questioned, knowing that was a stupid question. All of Jas's knickers were big! I think she uses them to store things in, similar to how Mutti uses her 'shelves'.

'Oui.'

'I'm going to phone the Ace Gang,' I told her. 'Emergency celebration Viking Inferno disco at my house tonight. Be there or be square.'

Once I had made Jas swear on her stuffed owls lives that she would be there, I phoned the rest of the Ace Gang.

**1.30**

'Gee, we're home!' I heard Mutti's excited voice as the door opened. Honestly, I don't know whether they're excited because of my results, or because they're getting rid of me for two years.

Yup. That was the news I sprung on the Ace Gang.

I like to think they were upset.

If Rosie hanging onto my ankle and begging me not to go was anything to go by. She only let go when I promised I'd return in time for her Viking wedding which has now been confirmed for when she turns 19.

I like to think that I am full of maturity by deciding to leave home and go away to college for two years. I like to think that, but really it's so I get away for the so called Laugh.

**30 secs later**

Dave has barley even looked at me in the months that followed our break up. I was stuck in the lonely and sad bakery for a long time, but then I realized something.

Dave wanted me to grow up. How better to grow up than to leave the olds and go away to college?

**1 min later**

'Oh, Gee! Your father and I are so proud of you!' Mutti said, pulling me into a hug. I was too happy to pull away.

'Here you go Georgia.' Vati offered me a twenty pound note! I should do better in tests more often if there's money involved!

'Thank you Vati!' I actually felt a bit tearful, I would be leaving tomorrow, and while I would see Mutti, Vati and Libby (as well as the Ace Gang) in that time, it wouldn't be the same.

'We're so proud of your results, and that you want to go to that amazing college to do writing! You are so brave!' mutti gushed. I think she is nearing the valley of deranged, but don't like to say.

'Ginger!' Libby poked me in the leg, quite painfully at that. I don't think she liked being ignored.

Oh my giddy gods trousers! I really think I am going to blub now. I don't want to leave my little sister... I think I'll even really really miss the elderly mad.

Ah, and before I think too much into that insanity I'd better prepare the olds.

'Mutti, Vati, I invited the Ace Gang round later for snacks and dancing.'

'That's fine,' said mutti. I did my best goldfish impression. Did she really just say that was fine? Wow, they _must_ be proud of me.

**7 pm**

The Ace Gang is here! I will really miss them, A LOT, when I go.

'I'll miss you guys!'

'Don't go!' Rosie begged. Somehow she failed with the whole puppy dog look – perhaps it was her fake beard, who knows?

'Yes, stay!' Mabs joined in.

'Tom said that Dave has really been thinking about you recently,' Jas added. I stared at her. Why had she not mentioned this before?

'He has?'

'Oui. Some fool,' here she looked pointedly at Rosie. 'Told him that you were leaving.'

'Either way,' I sighed. I _must_ be committed. Committed I must be! 'I'm still going. It's a good opportunity.'

The Ace Gang stared at me in surprise. Even I would have stared at me if I were able. After all, since when does _moi_, Georgia Nicolson, think of work as a good opportunity?

I must be ill.

**10.00pm**

The Ace Gang and I willed the hours away with celebrationary 'Lets Go Down To The Disco' dances and midget gems.

We all cried a bit when it was time to say goodbye.

'When are you leaving?' Jools asked.

'Tomorrow afternoon,' I answered sadly. The college I was going to started a lot earlier than most, and so while everyone else would be enjoying their summer, I would be working.

Poo. And double merde.

Suddenly Jas threw her arms around me.

'I'll miss you Georgia! You're my best friend! I love you!'

'Alright, you lessie!' I laughed through my tears. 'You've all promised to visit, remember. And I'll be back in two years.'

The next few minutes passed in a tearful group hug, and then the Ace Gang went off, leaving me to spend the rest of the night saying goodbye to the mad ones.

Oh joy, this shall be fun. Not.

**12am**

All warmy in my cosy bed. The last night I'll spent in it...

I don't think I'll sleep. I owe it to my bed to stay up all night and share fond memories.

Such as when I – zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Tuseday

**4 pm**

The day passed far too quickly. And it was full of more tearful goodbye's. Grandvati and Masie came round with 20p and, what I like to think of as, a jumper. Except there were no arm holes. I wore it anyway.

Even Angus and Gordy said goodbye to me, well, their version of goodbye, which involved scratching my tights to shreds.

And then it was time to go.

I climbed into the Robin O Biel without complaint while Vati loaded my suitcases (he didn't even comment about how much I'd packed!)

And then we were driving away.

I sniffed slightly.

**20 secs later**

Goodbye house, goodbye street sign, goodbye road.

Goodbye shop, goodbye park, goodbye... Dave?

Dave was standing at the street corner, watching the car with sad eyes. I felt the tears well up in my eyes again as we drove passed him. Seeing as Vati's care is so craparoonie, I was able to make out Dave mouth

'Goodbye, sexkitty.'

And then he was gone.

**The End**

**A/N: **Right-io. For anyone who did not understand, this chapter was based quite a few months after the last one. I assume that in SITNOP, Georgia was about 16 so in the time that passed I had her complete her GCSE's and finish school. She had recieved her results that day and was leaving the next one to go to college somewhere (I dunno where.)

As promised, I'll tell you why I did this, for anyone who doesn't know already. I think Georgia and Dave's relationship will work better in a couple of years when they've grown up (slightly). I could have just left Gee at home, but I felt that it would be far more effective to send her away. That way they can realize just how much they miss each other and care.

Sorry this wasn't that good a chapter, I struggled to write it. I planned to make it much more emotive, but gave up in the end. Ah well.

So... 'Ahoy There PANTS' takes place when Gee returns, at the age of eighteen/nineteen, and I'll try and get it up ASAP!!! So watch out for it!!!

Thank you soooooooooooooo much to everyone who's reviewd, faved and alerted this fic. I love getting reviews, they help me write more, better and faster. =D

Much love,

Jenny xxxxxx


End file.
